What we fight for
by sherryroux
Summary: this is my first pls. bear with me... moonlight trio? who are they and what are their connection to our heros... find out... PLS R
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: this is my first fanfic writing I hope you guys would love it. ***I personally don't own these characters but I and my friends have our own characters involve here. hope it's alright. No hard feelings ok. AU  
  
Title: What we fight for.  
  
Characters:  
  
Kurama Minamono- Suichi = the most handsome and the most intelligent student of Hakusyo High. He is also a reikai tantei (spiritual Detective). Lives with his mother, step father and younger brother (Hatanaka Minamono-Suichi)  
  
Nadachi Tendo- Matini = Kurama's rival in school whether it is academic or co-curricular subjects. The heart breaker of every man that comes to her life (do you think Kurama's charm would work on her?). She is also a top secret agent of reikai, which they we're sending to observe the new tantei's performance not only in school but in missions too. A.k.a the moonlight trio private first class agent.  
  
Hiei (just Hiei) = he is Kurama's best friend, considered a hunk in school but too mysterious and he is quiet but in some reasons he is very boastful and can be considered a bully too. (That is why Nash and Kuwabarra hates him. the word is HATE!!!). He too is a reikai tantei.  
  
Nashime Takamiya- Zordic = she is one of Nadachi's best friends. Hiei's worst enemy ever lived. She is a very genki girl and her intelligence is quite impossible to reach (only two people know how to read it, Nadachi and Hizumi of course). Many guys dreamed of dating her but?! Only in their dreams, they could get near her. A member of the moonlight trio a.k.a the private 2nd class agent.  
  
Quatre Raberba- Winner = the hottest new arrival student in Hakusyo High. A trained spy from makai to investigate about the new release tantei's of reikai. Accidentally fall in love with Hizumi the hottest blonde haired girl in the school.  
  
Hizumi Ideyaki- Kaioh = the hottest blonde haired girl in Hakusyo high. Simple, elegant and intelligent. She is the calmest member of the moonlight trio. A.k.a. private 3rd class agent. And before I forgot, she too is a terrific violinist not to mention her voice. (The same as the Hakusyo's crystalline voice Nadachi who else.)  
  
Yusuke Urameshi =the newly appointed okashira of the newest tantei group. The equalizer, he has an unlimited spiritual energy that the only source is his heart and soul. A great lover too, Keiko's love interest.  
  
Keiko = Yusuke's love interest, she is the main source of Yusuke's energy. Always gets into trouble coz of Yusuke of course (isn't it hard to become the hero's leading lady)  
  
Kazuma Kuwabarra =the clumsy giant in the newest tantei group. He has a lot of sense of humor (but no brains at all) but his pure heart is very protective and powerful. He falls in love with an ice koorime named Yukina.  
  
Yukina = Hiei's twin sister (hard to believe right?-but she is-) has a terrific blue hair and a red orange eyes like her twin brother. She is a shy type girl doesn't talk too much (juz like her baka twin) the only thing that she differ from Hiei is she is cool and not kill joy like her twin.  
  
Koenma Daioh =the reikai prince, the source of the entire -problem- I mean the projects and missions.  
  
Botan =the death messenger, she brings the mission to be done.  
  
Kai = the messenger that is sent to bring to the moonlight trio their next mission.  
  
***special skills they have*** MOONLIGHT TRIO: -skilled ninjas/spies/assassins/agents and tantei's Nadachi= intelligent, hard working, skilled in using a gatotsu and expert in using a sword (katana), good in martial arts and spiritual attacks. (The fighter) Nashime=no doubt intelligent, sharpshooter, skilled in using double kodachi, expert in using kunai and shurricane. Talented martial artist, kendo expert and kempo talented, expert in using her spiritual energy. (The Brain) Hizumi= (The healer) Intelligent, calmest, a deadly person (juz by using her eyes) skilled in using daggers and nylon strings but expert in using the poisoned cat claws. A skilled martial artist good in kempo.  
  
**Quatre- a perfect fighter (all the chars. Of a fighter, you name it he can do except to love (?!)** ---Good thing he switched side and helps the good ones---  
  
EMERGENCY TOOLS: Nadachi- galaxy orb Nashime- silent glaive Hizumi- mirror of truth Quatre- galaxy sword  
  
+++ Well you all knew how the ghost fighters+++ 


	2. chapter 02

Chapter 2: Nadachi's P.O.V 'What a day?!' I said lying on my couch then the phone ring "moshimoshi" I murmured "Dachi-chan! It's me Nash!" "Hi there! What's up?" "Ummm. Dachi- chan I hope you don't mind I ate snacks with Kurama-sama." she sounds worried "Sure I don't mind, why do you think I would mind if you ate snacks with Kurama? In the 1st place, he is not my boyfriend 'but how I hope he is..' I drop the thought 'there is no way Kurama would pick me as his girl friend. no way!' "Hey! Are you still with me Dachi-chan? You seem so quiet. oh! I knew it you are upset because I ate with your Kurama.. Gomen Nasai Dachi-chan. onegai. onegai. Gomen. Dachi-chan." she spoke sounding like she's going to burst out crying "Don't be stupid Nash! Im not upset, why would I be? Stop that okay! And beside you don't need to ask permission from me. I m not related to him." I said calming my best friend "Honto?" "Honto ni!" I said firmly "Yokatta! You are not angry with me. I thought you would get angry and start yelling at me like a freak." she said "Why would I do that?! Stop it Shime-chan ok?! Yamete ne!" "Hai! Arigatou Dachi- chan!" then I heard some one shouted "Matte! Dachi-chan I got go huh?! Oyasumi!" "Oyasumi. Shime-chan." "Ja!" "Ja!" then we hung the phone. I put the receiver back at the cradle. 'Kurama.' I wonder what he is doing right this very moment. then I heard kaa-chan shout "Dinner is serve!" "Coming!" I snap out of my lingering thoughts then went out side to go to the kitchen then I heard my cell phone ring I pulled it out of my pocket as I walk towards the dinning room "moshimoshi" "Nadachi, it's me Kai. I need you here at the headquarters within 15 mins. Understand?" "Hai! I m on my way" 'what is it this time?' "Kaa-chan I would be right back. I have received an emergency call from school the editor needs me. save me some food ok! Ja!" I said and walk toward the front door. In few mins I reach the phone booth at the end of our street. I pulled the door then press a button under the phone booth a strong ki surrounded the booth then within a few seconds I am in the headquarters "You called." I walk towards the table Nash and Hizumi are already them "I bet you are the first to arrive right?" I asked Nash she just nod and give me a smile. "So what is our next mission?" I heard Hizumi asked I looked at her "Maa.maa. looks like you too are excited on this next mission." I said teasing her "Hmp! Stop it Dachi-chan!" Hizumi said annoyed "Hai, just kidding!" "So this is it Moonlight trio!" I heard Kai said with a grin 'I wonder why is he grinning like that' "don't keep us waiting! I am dying to hear it!" Nash commented with Hizumi's simultaneous nods. 'No wonder why Kai keeps it long, he likes to annoy Nash.' "Okay if you're so excited but I m warning you guys that this mission is not as easy as your early missions' ne?!" he said the two exchange glances and then glare at the young man. "DOUSHITA?!!" the two shouted in unison I can't help but chuckle seeing those two "Hai! Hai!" Kai said "We are waiting!" Nash said glaring at him "Alright! Minna your next mission is to observe the newest tantei group reikai formed and report what ever problems they would encounter on their missions. but remember you must not be seen. remember that. Gambette yo!" "Ano. Kai-kun how do we know the new tantei's if we don't have any reference." Nash asked kai at hearing that he raised an eye brow at her "That is your job koishii." she bonked him "Never did I allow you to call me koishii!!" "Hai! Hai! Shime-chan!" after saying that she gave him another bonk. Hizumi and I started laughing "Now what?! Kai I need some clues! Or else this mission isn't going any where!" Nash warned him "Alright! But the rest of the informations should be from you huh? Koishii?!" he said and handed her a black folder she looked at him like-you- are-not-getting-away-with-this- I smiled this two really likes to annoy each other but I have no doubt that Nash could do it she is the best intelligence reikai has and we are proud of her. "Alright then I must be heading home kaa-chan might be worried sick." I announce "Me too." Hizumi said and start to walk with me shortly we are followed by Nash muttering some curse on Kai "What a guy! Hentai! Chikuso!" I heard her mutter "ok this is it Dachi-chan, Zumi-chan! Sayonara!" Nash said and wave at us "Gambette yo! Dachi-chan!" Hizumi said as she headed at their shrine "Gambette mou! Oyasumi!" "Oyasumi!" she waved. 'What a day?!' a thought as I walk towards our house.  
  
Author: That is it for now! Hope you like this fanfic I made. R&R  
Pls. Review.. 


	3. chapter 03

Chapter 3: Quatre's P.O.V. "Quatre-sama, dinner is served." Shura said "Arigatou Shura you may go I'll be right there." 'At last I am done with my long research.' I press the exit button and start to shut down my laptop when I heard a tapping sound on the glass door at my den. 'Who is this time?' after I shut down my laptop I walk towards the den I saw a tall muscular guy w/ jet black hair wearing a black trench coat his hair was smoothly blown by the night breeze "Kai." he turn around he smiled at me "Hajimemashitte?" "Im fine. Nice seeing you again Kai-san." "I m glad too." "So what can I do for you?" "Can you go to reikai tomorrow? Koenma-sama wants to see you or perhaps talk to you about something. I think the matter is quite delicate he didn't even say to me." the last statement is quite low. "Ok. I'll be there after class. I think he will be asking a favor or something. better tell him that I'll be there." I said then turn around to enter my room "Hai." Kai vanished. 'this would be at tiring week for me I guess.' after dinner I decided to take a warm bathe after a couple hours just sinking myself in the tub I decided to come out and start reading a novel to relax myself "What to read? 'Tailor of panama?-too long' 'Lord of the rings-too boring' 'Hamlette- too tragic' 'Revelation-too horrific' aha! 'Harry Potter- just what I need" I garb the book and toss it on my bed then suit myself with a silken pair of sleeping yukata. with silk robe. later on Shura came with a pot of hot tea just what I wanted. "Here is your tea Quatre-sama. Oyasumi Nasai." he bow then leaves, I grab the tea cup and drink some tea. "It is good." Then I started to read the novel after a couple of hours I drifted to a sweet and peaceful dream.  
  
Author: That is it for now! Hope you like this fanfic I made. R&R  
Pls. Review.. 


	4. chapter 04

Chapter 4: Hizumi's P.O.V.  
  
I am on my most peaceful sleep when my cell phone rings 'Now what?!' "Moshimoshi" "You won't believe what I have just found!" "Yeah. yeah.what is it Nash." "The new tantei's." "What about them?... By the way do you know what time it is." "Oh. forget it Hizumi." 'Kami-sama she sounds serious.' "Then what is it?" "The new tantei's they are Yusuke and his gang!" my jaw drop and my eyes widen in shock."Nani?!" "Yes! You heard me right Hizumi the new tantei group reikai formed was headed by Yusuke!" "Meaning..?" "Meaning Kurama-sama, Kuwabarra-kun and that asshole midget is included." "That means. our task is to look after those guys.right?" I am wide awake now. "Yah right.. I can't believe it either. this might be a nightmare." "Why?" "Because I will be spending a lot of time watching some baka! And kuso I might be cursed being near that midget!" "Calm yourself girl. get a grip.and pull yourself back, this is just a mission. it won't hurt. I hope?" "I hope too." "So what is you plan?" "I don't know yet. I just wanted to get more information about them. I still can't believe this." "Yeah me too. just don't tire yourself too much. ok. Oyasumi" "Arigatou. Oyasumi" we hung the phone. 'This id getting really creepy' I walk towards the bathroom and wash my face. then lay my back against the pillows. 'We have a tiring weekdays I suppose.' then read the book I been reading a couple of hours ago. 'Its Harry Potter's second book -the chambers of secrets' good thing I have something to distract me from my thoughts.. I mean my lingering thoughts. several hours past my eyes began to drool off. I am going back to sleep. 'Good' and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Author: That is it for now! Hope you like this fanfic I made. R&R  
Pls. Review.. 


	5. chapter 05

Chapter 5: Hiei's P.O.V.  
  
"Nii-chan." Yukina whispered to her sleeping twin brother, Hiei slowly opened his eyes (so kawaii!!!) "Doushita imotou-chan?" "Your computer is still running nii-chan." "Honto?" "Hai." "Gomen Nasai imotou-chan for disturbing you." "Not really nii-chan, I m just worried you work so hard." "It's for our own good imotou-chan." "Wakatte." "Arigatou Yukina." "Dou itashimashite." "Ano.." "Nani?" "Oyasumi" "mou Oyasumi" then she smiled and walk towards the hallway to her room. 'Yokatta, I have a twin sister like her.' then started to shut down my computer when I noticed a picture frame 'the gang' I thought. That picture were taken 4 years ago, since that day many things have changed, many where added in our group even though some are not welcome to me. I am not fond of talking or being friendly at all. Yukina and Kurama are the only ones who really know me. 'Busu.' I hate her she always gets into my nerves. but there is something about her that no one could see. I can feel it but afraid to admit it. its about those violet eyes. even though people see her as a genki one there is something about those eyes.. even I can't explain.. 'Why am I thinking about that busu' I walk toward my room. But a picture of her came to me again. 'Drop it!' I scolded myself this always happens and I hate it. ~why wont you accept it she's your soul mate baka! ~ I shook my head to forget the thought I really hate that busu, she keeps on haunting me even in my private thoughts.. I don't really know the reason why. ~SHE IS YOUR SOULMATE!!!!! ~ 'I better take a bath I am having silly thoughts. as I enter my room I immediately headed to my bathroom. 'Ah! So relaxing.' I muttered while enjoying my hot bath. after an hour of enjoying the hot bath, I decided to come out of the bathroom and change to my yukata (my fave. color BLACK) then laid my back on my soft bed. 'This is the life' then I started to droop into sleep 'good'  
  
Author: That is it for now! Hope you like this fanfic I made. R&R  
Pls. Review.. 


	6. chapter 06

Chapter 6: Nashime's P.O.V.  
  
"Chikuso! This is not true!" I muttered 'I must be cursed. why is this happening to me. why?!' I thought as I continue to press the enter key on my personal comp. and the data's containing more info's about this new tantei group. then something caught me eye 'what is this?' I clicked the mouse at the black button then presto! Info's about my worst enemy appeared "Huh?!":  
  
NAME: Hiei Hikurashige ADDRESS: -----  
  
GENDER: Male TELEPHONE: --- MOBILE PHONE:-- -- E-MAIL:--- FAX:--- BIRTHDAY:---- BIRTH PLACE:---- MOTHER:---- OCCUPATION:---- FATHER:---- OCCUPATION:---- SIBLINGS: 1 NAMES: Yukina Hikurashige  
  
SCHOOLS ATTENDED:  
NAME OF SCHOOL YEAR GRADUATED ELEMENTARY: --------------------- --------------------- JUNIOR HIGH: --------------------- --------------------- HIGHSCHOOL: Mugen high school COLLEGE:----- COURSE:------ MAJOR IN:----- MINOR IN:-----  
  
I CERTIFY THAT THE INFORMATIONS ABOVE ARE TRUE AND RELIABLE.  
  
'What the hell?' I thought as I read I mean scan the info's "Is this a bio- data?" I asked myself "how did this pass the info section." I tried to scan more about him but there is nothing more to find I sigh 'that guy is really creepy. no wonder he is chosen to be one of the tantei's or.' I froze 'can he be?' 'No he can't be.' I checked the world census I typed his full name but the computer said there is no one registered in that name I tried almost ten times in different sites but still nothing. I decided to use my secret ability I release some nen and a file came I typed youkai's and the files all turn to black and a cursor appeared I typed Hiei's name. then there it was Hiei's picture and some info's but after that there is no more.. "What the fuckin hell?!" 'He is a youkai and the worst a class s youkai and he is classified as the fire demon youkai' "Hmmm. there is another thing. there is only one fire youkai and it is him. so he is one of a kind. amazing.." "I will be watching a full youkai." "If Yukina is his sister then Yukina is a youkai too." I type Yukina's name and it appeared "what?! Yukina is an ice koorime!!" 'How could it be?!' then I suddenly typed Kurama's name with out even realizing it. the there it was Kurama is the legendary man-wolf the greatest thief ever leave but died 16 yrs. Ago. and then I saved the files I found same with the files of both Kuwabarra and Yusuke. I return in Kurama's file and noticed that his files is about 16 yrs. ago, so he died in the makai world and being born here as a human who has spiritual powers. "This is going to be fun. cant wait to inform Dachi-chan!" 'Kurama-sama I didn't know you are a half youkai half human.' "Great!" I stretch a bit and shut down my computer after printing it. I lie on my bed then drooped to sleep.  
  
Author: That is it for now! Hope you like this fanfic I made. R&R  
Pls. Review.. 


	7. chapter 07

Title: What we fight for.  
  
Chapter 7: Mission 101  
  
Morning came:  
  
Three young women wearing a navy blue uniform were walking toward their school discussing some unusual thing.  
  
"NANI?!!" a black and a blonde haired exclaimed  
  
"You heard me right girls.. Kurama is a youkai by the legend of the man- wolf. and Hiei is the so called fire demon. isn't this interesting?"  
  
"But." Nadachi said confused  
  
"Kurama died in makai 16 yrs. Ago and was born here as a human with spiritual powers that is why he is harmless Dachi-chan."  
  
"I m not referring to that Nash!!!"  
  
"Then what is bothering you?"  
  
"Nash is right, what is bothering you?"  
  
"How are we going to keep an eye on them. they know us."  
  
"Good question." Hizumi sigh  
  
"I think I've got an idea!"  
  
"I'm afraid of that idea." Hizumi frown  
  
"You!" I scrawl at her  
  
"Then what is the idea?"  
  
"They don't need to know who we are ne?"  
  
"I see. but how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Yah.How?"  
  
"Hmmm. What if we use some of our nen and change our appearance a bit. so they wont suspect us "  
  
"What?! Are you serious? We are going to use our nen"  
  
"Hizumi that is the only way we could get near to them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"The idea is acceptable."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"Yoshi!!!"  
  
"Ohayoo!" said a red haired guy from their left as they cross the street silently.  
  
Nash turn around to see Kurama and Hiei walking 'they are probably from the shrine' she thought "Ohayoo Kurama-sama!"  
  
Nadachi and Hizumi greeted them too. while Hiei just nod in greeting.  
  
"So are you guys coming on Saturday?" Hizumi  
  
"Yeah, the gang approved. juz to have a break on the tiring school days" Kurama  
  
"Good!" Nash  
  
"Nash? Look." Nadachi said in a whisper  
  
she looked and saw Tokiya Mikagame she blushed.  
  
"Oh my. what is he doing at our school?"  
  
"Nash! Isn't that your brother?" Hizumi said as he pointed a tall black haired guy standing at the corner of the school gate  
  
"nii-chan?!" Nash muttered  
  
"I wonder what those two doing here." Hizumi  
  
"yeah."  
  
"is that your brother Shime-chan?" Kurama said Nash nodded  
  
"I didn't know that good looks run in your family busu. I wonder why you didn't inherit some." Hiei said monotone  
  
"watch for your mouth midget or you'll regret it!!!!"  
  
"And hey is that mikagame?"  
  
Nash blushed at what Kurama said.  
  
"Hai that's tokiya-sama."  
  
"oi busu your blushing!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"I wonder why the busu is blushing?" teasing her more.  
  
"I said SHUT UP MIDGET!!!!!" she yelled  
  
the 2 guys at the hakusyo high's gate turn around. And smile brightly upon seeing Nash and her gang.  
  
"Nii-chan! Tokiya-sama!"  
  
"Ohayoo Shime-chan!" tokia greeted her  
  
"Ohayoo." Nash said bowing to hide her blush  
  
"Nash, dad said meet him at the Tokyo hotel after your class."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"ok. Arigatou nii-chan!"  
  
"your welcome imotou-chan!"  
  
"let's go now mamoru."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sayonarra Shime-chan!"  
  
"Sayonarra!" she bow again  
  
"take care nii-chan!"  
  
mamoru juz nod then leave  
  
"such a sweet brother right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I wonder when would rui nii-chan treat me like that?!"  
  
"Dachi-chan, Rui-sama is sweet and protective when it comes to his imotou- chan! Right Hizumi?"  
  
"Yeah. I envy you guys I hope my nii-chan is like that but he is nothing but a complete jerk!"  
  
"But. he cares for you. ne?" Nash to Nadachi.  
  
"She's right zumi-chan! Kurashige-kun CARES for his imotou-chan!" smiles  
  
"WHATEVER!!!" Hizumi marches towards the hakusyo high.  
  
Then w/ a loud THUD Hizumi is in the ground.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts."  
  
a hand lifted her............  
  
"Gomen Nasai.. ano. ano." the guy said  
  
"Hizumi Ideyaki." Hizumi said taking his hand to make help her.  
  
"Gomen Nasai ideyaki-san. I wasn't looking on the way."  
  
"on the contrary I wasn't looking too." she said with a thoughtful smile  
  
"Arigatou. ano. ano."  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Arigatou Quatre-san."  
  
"Dou itashimashite."  
  
"Zumi are you alright?" Nash came running.  
  
"Im alright. Quatre here helped me. ne Quatre-san?"  
  
"Not much. I m Quatre Raberba Winner"  
  
"Nashime Takamiya." shake hands  
  
"so you are the student council president, nice meeting you."  
  
"nice meeting you too. Quatre-san."  
  
"what's all this fuss?"  
  
"Oh! Quatre-san this is Nadachi, Nadachi Tendo."  
  
"nice meeting you Quatre-san." shake hands  
  
"my pleasure."  
  
"Hurry people. or we'll be late for the morning session." Kurama barked annoyingly.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"let us go then." Quatre said and walk beside Kurama  
  
"Im Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Kurama Minamino- Suichi"  
  
"And you?" referring to Hiei  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"I see."  
  
'not a bad start' Quatre thought  
  
they all headed to their lockers to change their shoes and proceed to their classes.  
  
Author: Well this is my first time in writing a fan fiction. The characters are a bit ramble and has a lot of crossovers but it will survive I hope. :-D. Pls. R&R.  
  
Thanks anyway! 


	8. chapter 08

Title: What we fight for. Chapter 3:  
  
The dismissal came; Nashime, Nadachi and Hizumi are walking to the gate. when.  
  
"Tendo-san matte!" a loud voice echoed in the hakusyo high hallway, the three girls swirl around to find Ken Hidaka; the most popular soccer player in Hakusyo High.  
  
"Doushita Hidaka-san?" Nadachi asked  
  
"Gomen ne for chasing you.. It's just.."  
  
"Come on. Ken, spill it out."  
  
"Will you be free on Friday night?"  
  
"Oh! Sumimasen Ken."  
  
"But I have plans on Friday night. you know." Nadachi explained.  
  
"Sou da. It's alright Tendo-san. but, you must promise me you'll go with me next time I asked you out." Ken said.  
  
"We'll see Hidaka-san."  
  
"See yah!"  
  
"Ja." 


	9. chapter 01 just forgot

E-mail address: andrea_blackknight@yahoo.com  
  
Title: What we fight for. Chapter1: In the Hakusyo High: Kurama's P.O.V.  
  
"Kurama-sama!!! Matte!" a girl shouted I turned around saw a long black haired girl at my age I smiled at her "What is the problem Shime-chan?" I asked she stopped running and smiled at me "Nothing serious Kurama-sama it's just I wanted to invite you to our house on Saturday we will be having a pajama party Dachi-chan would be there." she said with a wink "I get it you want to set up me with Nadachi right" I said "No! No! No! It's not what you think Kurama-sama it's just a pajama party no more match making I promise!" she said raising her right hand. I smiled at her "Ok, I'll think about it." I said then started to walk when I heard Nashime shout I turned around again and saw her caught in Yamagata's arm "Let me go!!! I said let me go baka!" I heard her shout Sauro just tighten the grip and whisper something that make her freak "Let me go you. you monster!!!" she exclaimed I need to help her in the first place she is my Shime-chan. Sauro is trying to kiss her but she keep on squirming on her place "Stop it you hentai!" she shouted but no change I started to walk towards her "Let her go" I said coldly. Sauro looked up "Mind your own business Minamino." he said raising an eyebrow at me, I stared at him and said "Im not going any where unless you let her go." "Kurama-sama." I heard her gasp "Let me go asshole!" she said and glares at Sauro. "That's my girl.." He tried to kiss her again but this time I move and grab his shoulders he turn around and glare at me "Didn't you hear her? She said let her go." I said calmly Sauro let her go "You'll see who you're messing with." he said and dodge at me I gracefully jump as side to avoid his attack "Stop it Yamagata!" Nashime shouted and run towards me "Stay there!" I said she stop running and watch us fight actually Sauro is the one lounging at me I just avoid it. "Fight you coward!" Sauro exclaimed I stop avoiding his attacks "As you wish." I started to counter his attacks I heard Nash gasp every now and then. I got a chance and punched him in the stomach 'uh oh, I have used some spiritual energy on him' I thought "Kurama-sama! Are you alright?" Nashime said Walking towards me as Sauro hit the wall, he is unconscious of course, I have used a ki on him. "I am fine Shime-chan you don't have to worry. you? Are you alright?" I asked she just nod blood drained from her face and look at Sauro. who is lying there still unconscious "He'll be fine. next time don't let him get you ok." I said and started to walk she run next to me "Hai, Ummm. Kurama-sama." she said in a soft voice "Nani?" I asked w/o looking at her "Arigatou for saving me from that jerk." she said I looked at her and smile "It is nothing. I'll do anything for my Shime-chan." she smiled back at me. "Why don't we go for a snack?" she suggested I nod at her "Good idea! And I have a perfect place for that. have you tried to eat at Akabeko?" I asked her she just shook her head "well then let's go and eat there they have delicious cakes and pastries there" I said with a smile. then we walk towards the Akabeko. In just 15 mins of walk we arrive at the Akabeko I saw her smile "So this is Akabeko. I heard of this place but I never been here because I don't get any date at all." she said not noticing my smile "It's because you don't want to date any guy." I said still smiling "because they are all so impatient and bastard." she said annoyed in my statement "you don't mean all guys right?" I asked with a smirk she just glared at me "Of course you are exempted Kurama-sama. you are the nicest guy I've ever met except of course with my Tokiya-sama." she said then blushed a little "So you like Tokiya Mikagame huh?" I said teasingly she put a hand on her mouth "Me and my big mouth!" She said then sigh our order arrived and we eat silently but Nash broke the silence "Ummm. Kurama-sama." she said w/o looking at me "Nani?" "Kurama-sama onegai don't tell to anyone what you have learned." she said softly 'she's blushing' I thought as I stare at her face that is getting redder and redder "don't worry Shime-chan your secret is safe with me. I promise." I said with a smile she stared at me then smile "Arigatou Gozaimasu Kurama- sama!" she said "then finish your cake and let's go." I said "Hai!" she answered "Shime-chan can I ask you a question?" I said while walking with her (we are going home) "Hai! Nani?" she said, "what attracted you to Tokiya?" I asked not looking at her. I saw her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment 'she's blushing again' "Ummm. Tokiya-sama.. He is.. He is." she muttered softly her cheeks are getting redder. "You don't have to ans. If you can't. Im just curious." I said to make her feel comfortable "It's just Im scared to let anybody know about it. only Zumi-chan and Dachi-chan knows my feelings towards Tokiya-sama. and now you already know it's juz scary how I just slip my tongue like that. If I don't be careful I might slip it in front of him right?" she said worried "don't worry no body would know about your crush on him." I said to assure her "I trust you Kurama- sama." she looked at me and smile "by the way you said that you'd think about the pajama party I am holding at our house would you go?" she asked "I think I'll go. and besides I think Tokiya is going to be there right?" I said teasing "I doubt it Kurama-sama he is always busy. I never get a chance on talking to him. nii-chan too is so busy that is why he can't be there." she said sadly 'I see she is one lonely girl' "what's the occasion anyway?" I asked "my birthday. I m already 16." she said I didn't say anything until we reach her house *the Takamiya mansions* "ok here you go Shime-chan. thanks for the company." I said "Arigatou mou. Kurama-sama see you! Ja! By the way you can bring your gang too.I love there company too. specially Yukina-chan!" she said "ok I'll tell them. Oyasumi Nasai Shime- chan" I said "Oyasumi! Arigatou again Kurama-sama!" she said and gave me a wave and a big smile. I started to walk towards our house it's just a few block away from their house. "I did not know you date a busu Kurama?" A voice from my back said "Hiei." I said "I m not dating Shime-chan. she is juz a good friend." I said Hiei juz nod "whatever." "Say. you are following us? Don't you?" I said in a teasing tone "No" he said "Honto?" "Aa" "what ever you say Hiei." "shut up Kurama I said nothing!" he sound annoyed "Hai! Hai! Don't be so defensive Hiei huh?!" "Im not defensive!" "Sure." "Kuso." I just smiled "Oyasumi." "Oyasumi mou. and stop teasing me with that busu ok!" I smiled "Sure" I entered our house "I m home!" I shouted "Nii-chan!" Hatanaka greeted me w/ a genki smile "how is your day Hatanaka?" "Fine." "Good." "Oh here you are kou-kun could you help me in fixing dinner?" my mom said "'Course kaa-chan. I'll just change my cloths" "I'll wait kou- kun." after 5 mins I and kaa-chan started to prepare dinner.. 'What a day' 


End file.
